Gravity Falls One Shots
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: This is a bunch of ideas, one shots, and other junk i can't put into a story line for you guys. Instead of letting them give me writers block. I'm going to let you all use them, just give credit and whatever. Hope you like!
1. They Don't Care!

**I Don't Own Gravity Falls**

**Idea! (Incomplete)**

**They Don't Care**

Dipper stared in horror at what he heard, there was a soft chuckle behind him. Tears fell down his face, as a hand brushed them away from his left eye. Something held up chin in a soft grip, the other petted down the boy's hair.

"See Pine Tree, they never once cared for what you said." the voice was barely a whisper in his right ear. Dipper stared forward in horror, his uncle gaped at who was behind him.

"Bill! Leave me nephew alone!" he growled, Bill only laughed, and got into the boy's side vision. His blond hair covered his eye patch., he spoke in a soft voice.

"They only hoped you'd grow out of it. I've heard them say it." Bill told Dipper, who's eyes widen at that, he couldn't find the words to speak. He didn't want to believe it, but after what he heard his uncle say, it was like a stab in the heart.

"It's because of what you are that they turn the blind eye." Bill whispered, Dipper shivered, something about what the dream demon said was true. Dipper was only half human, and was the very thing Stan seem to hate.

"Dipper! Don't listen to him!" his uncle said, but it couldn't get through the haze that was settling in Dipper's mind. Bill's voice was the only thing that cut through, slowly manipulating the boy. Dipper looked down, tears started to fall again.

"Your Half Dream Demon, the very thing your uncle hates." Bill wrapped his arms around the boy, Dipper looked at Bill from the corner of his eyes. He took a shaky breath, it was really cold now.

"Dipper!" he heard Mabel's voice call out, but slowly drowned out by the doubt and uncertain that surround his thoughts.

"But, i could take you on as my apprentice." Bill offered, turning Dipper around to where they were face to face.

"Train you to what your mean tot be, who knows." he cooed softly, Dipper stared at the black eye and eye patch. Slowly he began to lose his own will to think properly. The haze was so thick, all the boy heard was hate words. Only one voice offered support.

"I might even come to resemble the father you never had." Bill told Dipper, who's eyes glazed over. Bill smiled at him, and looked back at Stan, who was very quiet.

"Stan Pines, you must have forgotten about him not being fully human. Wouldn't surprise me." he scoffed, then laughed, holding Dipper's shoulders. Not enough to hurt the boy, but to show he wasn't letting go.

"Dipper get away from that monster!" Mabel yelled at him, Dipper looked at her, there was a different gaze in his eyes.

"Dipper?" Stan said to him, Dipper gave a calm, relaxed smiled at them. Bill tighten his grip lightly, Dipper looked at Bill from over his shoulder.

"Well Pine Tree, we best be leave." Dipper nodded to him with a smile. Stan took a step forward, ready to grab Dipper. But Bill suddenly lifted the boy into the air. Blue flames surrounded Dipper, levitating in place. Dipper was startled, almost breaking through the spell. But the sense of comfort made him relax a little.

"Don't worry Pine Tree, my flames won't burn you. Now, just float there while I have a nice 'talk' with your 'family'." Dipper looked around frighten at the tone, but seeing as he wasn't in pain, watched as Mabel, Soos, and Stan all fell over. They were still breathing, just out cold.

"Well Pine Tree, let's get going." Dipper looked at Bil, then at his family. His head hurt, but he found himself nodded to his. Bill held out this hand after setting him down on the ground.

Slowly and hesitantly Dipper took the Dream Demon's black hand.

**This was an idea that was giving me writers block, so I am hoping to cure it. Feel free to use this Idea and whatever.**


	2. Tea Party!

**I Don't Own Gravity Falls (Or Alice In Wonderland)**

**One-Shot (No Clue)**

**Tea Party**

**A/N: I've been listening to Alice in Wonderland soundtrack, and this came to mind. Can use if you want to, just tell them who's idea and whatever. XD**

Mabel frowned, she had to find her brother, there they were, just biding their time, when he was kidnapped. She knew who kidnapped him, that monster triangle. She only hoped she could find her brother, before he's dead.

She looked up hearing laughter, she followed the sound. She turned a corner to see a table, with lots of goodies and cups with plates. It looked like a tea party set. Two people were sitting at the table, throwing things and laughing. Mabel looked closer to see a man with shaggy blond hair and and top hat, he was dressed in a yellow jacket, white shirt with a black bow tie. Mabel could see a goatee on him also.

One seat was empty, like they were waiting for someone. and the final seat, Mabel gasped, It was her brother.

"Oh looks like we have a guest!" the man with the top hat said. Her brother looked at her. His eyes were now an amber gold. He was dressed the same as the man, only with out the hat or goatee. his hat now had a triangle on it, he grinned widely.

"YOUR LATE FOR TEA!" Dipper chucked a cup at Mabel she quickly dunk in shock. Dipper laughed at this, it was an insane laugh. The man beside him laughed also.

"Now Pine Tree, that is not way to treat a guest." he fake scolded, Dipper smiled at him, picking up his broken cup. pretending to sip tea from it.

"Shoot-Star, come, sit down, i'm sure you'd love to have a tea party with us." Mabel's eyes widen, she stared a the man.

"Bill?" she asked, Bill grinned widely.

"Of Course, come come!" he patted the empty seat. Mabel hesitantly walked forward, not taking her eyes of the two of them. Her brother seemed twitching, and insane. But, yet, happy. She slowly sat down.

"Tea?" Bill asked, she stared at him as he poured the warm liquid into the cup. Mabel gulped, looking at Dipper as he drank the tea in his cup, he gave her this weird grin.

"W-What's w-wrong with my b-brother?" she stuttered, not trusting her own words, Bill just smiled.

"All in due time, you want some sugar?" he asked, Mabel slowly nodded, as Dipper threw two sugar cubes into her cup.

"That's lovely Pine-Tree!" Bill laughed, so did Dipper. They both sounded insane, Mabel wanted to scoot back from them. But, she stayed still. Bill seemed to see her nervousness.

"To answer your question, I think you already know." Bill gave this twisted grin, as he ruffled Dipper's hair. Her brother didn't do anything to stop him, he just smiled. Mabel blinked, as she looked into her brother once brown eyes.

"He's completely mad." she whispered, Bill nodded.

"Yes, I must say I like him this way. Don't you, he's not so uptight and taking notes, in fact, he knows more now." they both laughed at this, Mabel was trying not to be frighten by them.

"Me and Pine Tree have thought of dark things in Gravity Falls." Bill leaned closer to Mabel, "Do you have any idea what comes to mind for you?" he asked, Mabel blinked.

"Er, I'd say you two are very dark, well Bill is." Dipper and Bill laughed at this.

"Oh Mabel, can't you see Dipper has lost it?" Dipper asked, holding his hair and giving a insane grin.

"Go on, try the tea, it's great, we don't have all day, right Pine Tree?" he asked, Dipper looked at a clock.

"It's ticking, ticking!" he said staring a the pocket watch with crazy eyes. Bill just smiled, as Mabel looked at her cup of tea. She took a hold of it.

Dipper looked at her, Bill smiled darkly. Mabel didn't know what was in the tea, but the way they looked at her, she knew it was laced with something.

"I really don't think I should." she said, Dipper laughed.

"Mabel, It won't kill you, I've had a drink and i'm still alive." he laughed, Bill nodded to him. Mabel saw no other chose, as she brought the tear to her lips and took a sip. The world around her suddenly spinned. She gave a smile, and laughed. Bill smiled as the trio gave a insane laughed.

"Glad you could join us Shooting-Star." he laughed. Dipper grinned and laughed, holding his head. As the three of them had a wonderful tea party.

**XD that was fun!**


End file.
